A paratroopa's Dream
by Koopatroopa55
Summary: Max Paratroopa, who's only 19 is moving with his girlfriend to Paratroopa Land. But, there are little things that max isn't expecting. Will Max like these things of be scared of them, stay tuned. Warning; Lemons are included in later chapers
1. Chapter 1

A Paratroopa's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Max Koopa .Please support Nintendo and its partners

Chapter 1: The Big day

"MAX MAX MAX MAX!" Yelled the Sophie Paratroopa,

"What?" answered Max "Is there a problem?"

"No Silly! It's our moving day!" exclaimed Sophie,

"What? A moving day, to where?" asked Max.

"We're going to Paratroopa Land!" Sophie said excitedly. Sophie was a Koopa paratroopa with Dirty Blonde hair and with a red shell. She wanted to move to Paratroopa land to show max a "Secret". She pulled Max out of the bed and pulled him to the Car. "But I didn't eat_" Sophie interrupted "WHO CARES? TO THE AIRPORT!" they arrived at the airport. The entire luggage was in the passenger plane so Sophie couldn't waste her time moving the luggage. There was a large crowd waiting for different flights. She finds the flight she was going to. They handed their tickets to the flight attendant. She looked like a Yoshi. After we handed in the tickets, we went on the plane. I looked back, the Yoshi sent an "Air kiss" and I blushed. She then left. I sat down in the plane. The flight was relaxing and slowly Sophie went to sleep. The flight took about 3 hours. After, we landed. Sophie yelled, "MAX WE LANDED!" Then, without any time to react she pulls me of the plane, grabs the luggage, and hops in a taxi with me. The taxi Driver asked "Where to?" "To the countryside!" said Sophie. Then we arrive to the countryside. We left the taxi and walked to a house. The house was ours and it was 1 storey and a tree in front of it. We then enter the house. "I'm going outside to sit by that tree over there, ok?" Sophie agreed and started to unpack. I then, fell asleep, as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Encounter with Rosalina

Max wakes up. He says to Sophie "I'm going to Paratroopa City, Ok?" she says back "you can take the car, I bought it for you!" So Max hoped into the car and drove to the city. When he was driving towards the city, night finally settles in. While he was driving, he stares into the starry sky. He then, sees a moving star, "Wait a minute, is it coming towards m-m-me?!" The moving star grew as it was heading to him. Then he stops to car and…BOOM! Dirt and dust fills the air and sugar-coats everything with dirt. Max couldn't see thought the dirty, foggy sky. All he sees is just the spaceship. Max exited the car, trying to see if there was anyone in it. Rosalina comes out. She was in her skin-tight biker outfit and she was smiling devilishly. Max blushes. "Hello _sexy.._." she says walking out of the star ship. She pushed Max back into the car and locks the car. She was on top of him. She felt him harden and lightly grind between her legs. She noticed and giggled. "Perfect size…" she commented. She then takes off the racing suit and starts stroking him. Max starts panting. She giggles more and then starts going harder at him. Then she starts sucking his member. Max starts sweating. She then starts taking and putting it in her pussy. She moans. She screamed in pleasure and Max releases it into her. She giggles and says "thank you, now have fun and leaves. Max quickly puts his shell on and drives backwards. He takes a detour and arrives to Paratroopa City. The City was big and there were lots of people. All the sudden Sophie phones him….


	3. Chapter 3 A Dry Situation

A Paratroopa's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Max Koopa .Please support Nintendo and its partners

Chapter 1: The Big day

"MAX MAX MAX MAX!" Yelled the Sophie Paratroopa,

"What?" answered Max "Is there a problem?"

"No Silly! It's our moving day!" exclaimed Sophie,

"What? A moving day, to where?" asked Max.

"We're going to Paratroopa Land!" Sophie said excitedly. Sophie was a Koopa paratroopa with Dirty Blonde hair and with a red shell. She wanted to move to Paratroopa land to show max a "Secret". She pulled Max out of the bed and pulled him to the Car. "But I didn't eat_" Sophie interrupted "WHO CARES? TO THE AIRPORT!" they arrived at the airport. The entire luggage was in the passenger plane so Sophie couldn't waste her time moving the luggage. There was a large crowd waiting for different flights. She finds the flight she was going to. They handed their tickets to the flight attendant. She looked like a Yoshi. After we handed in the tickets, we went on the plane. I looked back, the Yoshi sent an "Air kiss" and I blushed. She then left. I sat down in the plane. The flight was relaxing and slowly Sophie went to sleep. The flight took about 3 hours. After, we landed. Sophie yelled, "MAX WE LANDED!" Then, without any time to react she pulls me of the plane, grabs the luggage, and hops in a taxi with me. The taxi Driver asked "Where to?" "To the countryside!" said Sophie. Then we arrive to the countryside. We left the taxi and walked to a house. The house was ours and it was 1 storey and a tree in front of it. We then enter the house. "I'm going outside to sit by that tree over there, ok?" Sophie agreed and started to unpack. I then, fell asleep, as usual.


End file.
